


Unsaid

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Goats, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Bucky Barnes, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Bucky helps Peter afterFar From Home. (Or: things said and unsaid.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



Peter looks like he hasn’t slept in days. He stares forlornly at the battered walls of the windowless van currently racing them to safety, plucking at the sleeve of an oversized sweatshirt that threatens to drown him.

It’s difficult to believe this tiny kid once stopped Bucky’s punch; even harder to remember he did it with a quip. He looks like he hasn’t smiled in days, either.

Bucky should offer a word of comfort; it’s what Steve would do. But the only thing that comes to mind is, _Yeah, being framed for murder sucks._

Probably better to just keep quiet.

* * *

For security, Bucky doesn’t tell Peter their destination until they’re already in the air. His eyes widen at the news.

“Whoa, really? I mean, I know they’ve been opening up to the world and stuff but…wow.”

For the first time since he pulled Peter from his apartment, Bucky sees a hint of the excitable teenager the mission report promised. It makes him ache.

 _This life isn’t worth it_ , he wants to insist. _After we clear your name, stay away. Stay untainted by what it makes you do._

Instead, he smiles and says, “I know someone there you should meet.”

* * *

Peter spends his tour of the palace with his jaw hanging open, and he and Shuri do get along swimmingly. He’s safe, occupied—mission complete.

Bucky’s about to excuse himself when Shuri asks who made Peter’s suit. The kid’s voice hitches as he replies, “Mr. Stark.” Barely noticeable, but it’s enough.

The mission may be over, but the job’s not done: Bucky owes Tony Stark’s protégé more than simple physical safety. It’s the least he can do, after—

Well.

He stays. He’s not sure how to help, but maybe he’ll figure it out.

After all, he knows something about loss.

* * *

Peter appears at Bucky’s hut a week after they land, offering his assistance. What he really means is he doesn’t want to be alone. Bucky introduces him to the goats, demonstrating how to feed them out of his hand so they’ll allow themselves to be pet.

Success: Peter grins and giggles when a pink tongue laps between his fingers.

But the smile only lasts as long as the goats are hungry, then it’s back to looking lost.

Distraction is only a temporary bandage, but for now, it’s all Bucky can offer.

“Hey,” he suggests, “want to learn how to herd?”

* * *

Peter is terrible at keeping quiet during the sit-and-wait part of herding. He constantly chatters, about movies, science, friends—background noise, mostly.

But one day, out of nowhere, he takes a deep breath and says, with utter seriousness, “I’m sorry for Germany. I didn’t really know what was happening, and I kind of thought you were bad, but you’re not, you’re great, so—yeah, sorry.”

Bucky would laugh if it wasn’t so sincere. There’s nothing for Peter to apologize for, but hell, a little extra forgiveness never hurt anyone.

With all the earnestness he can muster, he replies, “Apology accepted.”

* * *

To Bucky’s surprise, Peter is less than enthusiastic to hear he’s going home after Pepper Potts finally fixes things.

“What if everyone still hates me?” he asks, hunching in on himself.

“The people who matter won’t.” When Peter doesn’t look convinced, Bucky adds, “And, listen, if you ever need a break, I can always use an extra hand herding.”

“Really?”

“Who else is going to recite the plot of every movie I haven’t seen?”

Without warning, Peter’s arms are around Bucky’s neck. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Bucky doesn’t point out he didn’t say he’d miss Peter. He didn’t need to.


End file.
